The invention generally relates to switching power supplies receiving AC line voltage or DC voltage, particularly for highly efficient regulators operating at high switching frequency.
Switching power supplies are generally electrical energy regulators which change electrical signals from one form to another by the use of high speed switching components.
The disadvantages of conventional switching power supplies are many. They typically include a very complex structure in spite of the use of integrated circuits. The primary current of a power transformer is, on principle, periodically interrupted resulting in high voltage spikes and EMI/RFI distortions. The charging of an input capacitor causes enormous inrush currents occurring at line overvoltage spikes, and especially while turning the power on. The input rectifier must be considerably oversized. Numerous interference suppressors and protection circuits are inevitable.